Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6 is the sixth and final DVD box set in the Looney Tunes Golden Collection series. It contains 60 cartoons, plus 15 bonus shorts, making it a total of 75 shorts in the set. It was released on October 2008. In France, it will be released on March 2020. Like other LTGC volumes beforehand, all cartoons in the set (including the politically incorrect ones) are shown uncut for historical reasons. Unlike all other Looney Tunes DVD releases, the DVD box art states that the release is "intended for the adult collector and is not suitable for children", as opposed to "may not be suitable for children", due to the volume having more politically-incorrect cartoons than other releases, with some of them having to do with World War II. However, when it was re-released in a 6-box set, it states the Volume 3-5 warning and several kids watched it anyways. This set contains the most public domain cartoons of all the Golden Collection DVDs, having a total of 14 public domain cartoons. It has the second most number of public domain cartoons on this DVD set, just next to Porky Pig 101 from Warner Archive which came out nine years later, which in contrast had the most public domain cartoons in any DVD set, with a total of 26 public domain cartoons in that DVD set. DVD Contents Disc One: Looney Tunes All-Stars Cartoons 1-3, 5, and 8-9 are in the a.a.p package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. #"Hare Trigger" (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, 1945) (Friz Freleng) #"To Duck or Not to Duck" (Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, 1943) (Chuck Jones) Public domain #"The Birth of a Notion" (Daffy Duck, 1947) (Robert McKimson) #"My Little Duckaroo" (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1954) (Chuck Jones) #"Crowing Pains" (Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, 1947) (Robert McKimson) Original opening and credits restored. #"Raw! Raw! Rooster!" (Foghorn Leghorn, 1956) (Robert McKimson) #"Heaven Scent" (Pepé Le Pew, 1956) (Chuck Jones) #"My Favorite Duck" (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1942) (Chuck Jones) USA only #"Tick Tock Tuckered" (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1944) (Bob Clampett) France only #"Jumpin' Jupiter" (Porky Pig, Sylvester, 1955) (Chuck Jones) #"Satan's Waitin'" (Sylvester, Tweety Bird, 1954) (Friz Freleng) #"Hook, Line and Stinker" (Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, 1958) (Chuck Jones) #"Bear Feat" (The Three Bears, 1949) (Chuck Jones) #"Dog Gone South" (Charlie Dog, 1950) (Chuck Jones) Original opening and ending restored. #"A Ham in a Role" (Goofy Gophers, 1949) (Robert McKimson) Original opening and ending restored. #"Often an Orphan" (Porky Pig, Charlie Dog, 1949) Special Features Bonus cartoons The first bonus cartoon is in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. *"Sniffles Takes a Trip" (USA Turner print, but would later be restored for Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection) *"Hippety Hopper" (unrestored, but would later be restored for Looney Tunes Super Stars' Sylvester & Hippety Hopper: Marsupial Mayhem) *"Rabbit Rampage" (restored) *"Boyhood Daze" (restored) Commentaries *"Hare Trigger" by Greg Ford *"The Birth of a Notion" by Mark Kausler *"My Favorite Duck" by Jerry Beck Music-only tracks *"Raw! Raw! Rooster!" *"Jumpin' Jupiter" *"Rabbit Rampage" *"Boyhood Daze" Television specials *''Bugs Bunny in King Arthur’s Court'' (1978) *''Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-citement'' (1980) Disc Two: Patriotic Pals Cartoons 1-3, 5-6, 9, 10 and 12 are in the a.a.p. package. 4, 7 and 8 are in the Sunset package. 13-15 are in the post-1948 package. #Herr Meets Hare #Russian Rhapsody #Daffy - The Commando Public domain #Bosko the Doughboy Public domain #Rookie Revue Public domain #The Draft Horse #Wacky Blackout Public domain #The Ducktators Public domain #The Weakly Reporter #The Fifth-Column Mouse Public domain #Meet John Doughboy Public domain #Hollywood Canine Canteen #By Word of Mouse #Heir-Conditioned #Yankee Dood It Special features Bonus cartoons The first cartoon is a.a.p. The other 2 are Sunset. *The Fighting 69½th (USA Turner print) *Confusions of a Nutzy Spy (unrestored) *Hop and Go (unrestored) Friz Freleng at MGM *Poultry Pirates (1938) *A Day at the Beach (1938) *The Captain's Christmas (1938) *Seal Skinners (1939) *Mama's New Hat (1939) Commentaries *''Herr Meets Hare'' by Greg Ford *''Russian Rhapsody'' by Mark Kausler *''The Draft Horse'' by Greg Ford Music Only Track *''Yankee Dood It'' Disc 3: Bosko, Buddy and Merrie Melodies All cartoons on this disc are in black-and-white. Cartoons 1, 3, 5, 8, 10, and 12-15 are Sunset. The rest are in the a.a.p package. #''Congo Jazz'' Public domain #''Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!'' Public domain #''The Booze Hangs High'' Public domain #''One More Time'' Public domain #''Bosko's Picture Show'' #''You Don't Know What You're Doin'!'' Public domain #''We're in the Money'' #''Ride Him, Bosko!'' #''Shuffle Off to Buffalo'' #''Bosko in Person'' #''The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon'' #''Buddy's Day Out'' #''Buddy's Beer Garden'' #''Buddy's Circus'' #''A Cartoonist's Nightmare'' Special features Bonus cartoons Cartoons 1-2 are a.a.p., 3-4 are Sunset. *''I Love a Parade Public domain *I Like Mountain Music'' *''Sittin' on a Backyard Fence'' *''How Do I Know It's Sunday'' :All bonus cartoons on this disc are one-shots. Commentaries *''Shuffle Off to Buffalo'' by Jerry Beck *''A Cartoonist's Nightmare'' by Jerry Beck The World of Leon Schlesinger *Introduction by Martha Sigall and Jerry Beck *''Crying for the Carolines'' (1930) *''Haunted Gold'' title sequence *''Schlesinger Productions Christmas Party'' with optional commentary by Martha Sigall and Jerry Beck Disc 4: Most Requested Assorted Nuts and One-Shots :All cartoons on this disc, including bonus cartoons, are one-shots. Cartoons 1-3, and 14 are a.a.p. The rest are post-1948. * (*) - Original opening is restored for this release. (**) - The song is public domain, but cartoon is under copyright. Special Features Bonus cartoons :All bonus cartoons on this disc are in the post-1948 package, and like the main shorts they are all one-shots. * - Restored Commentaries *''Fresh Airedale'' by Greg Ford *''The Hole Idea'' by Mark Kausler Alternate audio programs *''The Hole Idea'' music-only track *''Martian Through Georgia'' music-only track *''Punch Trunk'' music and effects *''Wild Wild World'' music-only track Bonus documentary *''Mel Blanc: The Man of a Thousand Voices'' Category:Looney Tunes Golden Collection Category:Cartoon compilations Category:Videos and DVDs Category:2008 Category:UK VHS and DVD Releases